


Arms Unfolding

by CheesiPinky



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Angst, Gen, I love angst, Invisible Snufkin, It's angst, i posted a drawing on tumblr and it got popular so i decided to write about it, son-father relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 01:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18862546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheesiPinky/pseuds/CheesiPinky
Summary: ''Our fire died last WinterAll of the shouting blew it outYou know i could live without or with youBut i might like having you around''





	Arms Unfolding

The clouds were dark, making the sky difficult to see, the ocean blue sky covered by grey clouds could only mean that the rain was soon to arrive.  
Under this dark sky a feline man was running, his breath was fast and heavy, after all his life trying to escape the law and the cops he was used to running, but he didn't know if it was the situation that was making his heart hurt or if it was that no fish were fished that day and he was starving and that specific action he was doing of running was just painful and tiring because he was hungry. He couldn't be thinking about food at that moment.

But this is not the moment when everything began, no, it was some moments ago...

Joxter was near the river with his rod trying his best to catch some fish he could put in his mouth. It was almost evening and he had nothing to eat, all he was doing was looking at the running river, sitting in the grass with his smoking pipe in his mouth thinking about the arriving moment when he would have to get up and go back to Mymble's house to not get wet, he had no luck with the fish he would ask her for food.  
He was about to shout at the river for not giving him food when the sudden sound of crunching leaves made his senses actívate and quickly turn out in defensive way.

''Who's there?'' he asked getting himself in a cat-like position, his tail moving to make him look dangerous.

Suddenly, from the green bushes a round troll appeared wearing a top-hat and with his hands up as a way to say that he was not dangerous. Not for the feline man and not for the food he was trying to catch.

''Is this the way to greet an old friend?'' Moominpappa asked side smiling.

Joxter got up from the earlier position and looked at him.

''I'm sorry Moominpappa, i thought you were someone else'' He said taking the rod.  
''Who may have i been?'' The troll asked curiously.  
''I don't know, someone else'' The black haired man said without giving more explanation ''Anyways, what are you doing here?''  
''Joxter, you know this people who turn invisible, right?'' Moominpappa asked.  
''The creatures that are so afraid and so deeply damaged that they turn invisible? Something I've heard'' The man with feline blue eyes answered ''Why?''

Moominpappa took a deep breath and sat by his old friend's side. Joxter threw the rod only to see if he had more luck this time that the other twenty five times. He was trying to be optimistic but his hunger and his lack of luck with the fish was making it difficult.

''I don't like that deep breath, Old man'' Joxter said taking the smoking pipe out of his mouth ''What is wrong?''

They grew together, so the Joxter knew exactly that something was wrong only by that deep breath, as well as Moominpappa knew that Joxter was in one of his most serious moments because he took the pipe out of his mouth.  
How could he put this in words? How could he say it?  
Fathers don't think this type of things can actually happen to their kids, so how could he say it? Should he start saying that it wasn't his fault? Should he start by trying to make him relax? Or maybe he should say it all at once?

''Moomin, What the heck is wrong?'' Now Joxter has started to worry.  
''It's about Snufkin, he-''  
''What. Happened. To. My. Son?!''

This is the moment when Joxter started to run.  
He run and run trying his best to breath and keep his composture, but he couldn't, it was his son who was in this situation.  
Moominpappa tried his best to follow him, but he wasn't as fast running or as fit as the blue eyed man was.  
The feline man was finally able to see the bridge and while he was trying his best to focus on his son, a ball of White fur was making it difficult to see the boy in green clothes.

Joxter finally stopped at the begining of the bridge trying his best to catch his breath, his chest was rising as fast as it was falling and all the air he was catching escaped through his mouth.

''Moomin?'' He asked out of breath, making Moominpappa's son to turn to see him ''Where- Where is- Where is him?'' 

Moomintroll had a sad look on his eyes but turned on his side as if he was talking to someone.  
He finally moved only to let Joxter see some floating clothes move to him.

Moominpappa finally arrived to see the scene.

Joxter had his eyes wide open and he felt like the air had stopped running to and through his lungs. He was looking at the clothes, apparently floating but he knew his son was in them.  
It was at that moment he remembered.

He remembered the time when Mymble came running to the living room when he was trying to take a nap only to tell him that she was expecting, boy, was he surprised. He spent the whole pregnancy process scared, he never really thought about having kids, of course Mymble had sons and daughters, but they weren't his and they already went though the whole baby period, so he was scared, was he going to be a good dad? Good enought for his son?  
He went into panic mode when Mymble told him the baby was arriving (he spent all the time by Mymble's side and he almost lost his hand because she was way too strong for him to handle) but all his insecurities disappeared when he held the baby for the first time, he had his nose and his tail, and he had the honor to name the baby, Snufkin, like his grandfather, the man who raised him.  
Joxter saw his son walk, he saw his son laugh for the first time.  
And now he couldn't see him.  
He couldn't.

He lost his strength and his body fell to the floor, he was sitting with flexed legs and his butt was almost in his feet. His hands lost all their movility resting by his sides, his tail the same.  
He kept his eyes wide open, he couldn't belive this, he couldn't belive this was happening to his son. He was so in shock he couldn't cry, all he could do was seeing Snufkin's clothes move the sleeves up as if he was trying to get rid of the invisible falling tears.  
Moomins was there to support his boyfriend, but he couldn't say anything at that moment, and Moominpappa was too afraid to move, it was the first time he has seen his old friend this broken, this... Devastated.

Only one thing was running through Joxter's head, only three words:

It's my fault.

It's my fault, it's my fault, it's my fault, it's my fault, it's my fault, it's my fault, it's my fault...

'It's my fault i wasn't there' 'It's my fault i couldn't see this coming 'It's my fault i couldn't do anything' 'It's my fault i wasn't good enough''

Joxter finally reacted, he got up, still broken, still devastated, but he got up, and while his son was crying he hugged his invisible form.

It's my fault.

''We'll get through this.''

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a Dodie song


End file.
